


Comeuppance

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong's a tease, but the others have a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comeuppance

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://peppery.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://peppery.livejournal.com/)**peppery** , who I told I'd never write OT5 like this.

Changmin kisses Jaejoong first, barely even waiting for the door to close behind them before he pushes Jaejoong against the wall a little too hard, Jaejoong's half-protest muffled by Changmin's mouth. The thump is loud enough that Changmin's pretty sure they're going to have an audience before long. In fact, he's rather hoping for it. Jaejoong'd been teasing them all for the whole photoshoot, every pose and shift aimed for them rather than the cameras. They've done enough photoshoots to know the difference, though that doesn't mean there'll ever be enough to stop making it effective when any of them choose to demonstrate it. And from Jaejoong's reaction, Changmin's pretty sure that he knew this was coming, but that doesn't make the heat of Jaejoong's mouth under his, the way Jaejoong shivers and kisses back hungrily, any less satisfying.

Jaejoong smiles when Changmin leans back at last, a quietly content sound vibrating in his chest. "That was nice," he murmurs, the self-satisfaction in the tone making Changmin move one of the hands still pinning Jaejoong's shoulders to the wall so he can pinch Jaejoong's side. Jaejoong yelps, but the, "Think you can do better?" that follows clearly isn't directed at Changmin, Jaejoong's gaze focused somewhere over his shoulder. Changmin turns just enough to see Yoochun watching them, the lazy smile on Yoochun's face a perfect mirror to the one Jaejoong'd worn a few seconds before.

"Probably," Yoochun says, smile widening into an outright grin, one Changmin recognises. He turns back to Jaejoong, wanting to see the way his face falls when Yoochun adds, "Come here, Changminah."

Changmin doesn't often do obedience, but it's worth it sometimes. He drops a smiling kiss against Jaejoong's pouting lips and pulls away, walking over to stand in front of Yoochun, a little too close for casual, eyebrow raising in challenge. Yoochun slides his arms around Changmin's neck and pulls him down into a kiss that Changmin falls into easily, gentler than the one he'd given Jaejoong, the sensuality of it heating his skin differently but just as good. His eyes close a few seconds in, but they startle open again when a hand slips between them, sliding down to stroke just above his waistband. It's Jaejoong, of course, his pout deepening as he catches Changmin's eyes.

"You're both mean," Jaejoong whines, the pathetic sound of it making Changmin have to break the kiss to laugh.

"You've got no right to complain, you tease," Yoochun replies, so exactly what Changmin was thinking that it just makes him laugh harder. "Would serve you right if we just decided to entertain ourselves."

Jaejoong's eyes go wide and shocked, making Changmin lose whatever control he'd started to get back. "You wouldn't!" Jaejoong says, as Changmin clings to Yoochun in an effort not to just slide to the floor. "Stop laughing at me!" The swat Jaejoong aims at Changmin's shoulder is sharp enough to make Changmin bite his lip and fight down the laughter, because as fun as the teasing is, he doesn't want to annoy Jaejoong so much that he decides maybe someone else would be better company.

"I think leader-sshi's got a bone to pick with you too," Yoochun's saying, smile greasy enough that Changmin's sure that the almost-pun is very much intended.

Jaejoong brightens. "Oh! Yunho! Where're they?"

"Think he and Junsu might've got bored of waiting for you," Yoochun replies, waggling his eyebrows. Changmin's not sure where Yoochun picked that up, but the action that'd look completely ridiculous on anyone else somehow works on him. Changmin still doesn't understand how Yoochun does it.

He doesn't have time to think about it now, though. Jaejoong's halfway down the corridor already, making for the bedrooms. "He's getting away!" Changmin says, freeing a hand to point.

"Didn't even kiss me," Yoochun replies, frowning, the expression cute enough that Changmin has to kiss him quickly before he starts tugging Yoochun down the corridor after Jaejoong. They catch up just as Jaejoong pushes open the door to the first bedroom, all three of them stopping as if by design in the doorway at the sight of Yunho and Junsu. They're on the bed, Junsu straddling Yunho's lap and both of them shirtless, Yunho's hands broad against Junsu's back as Junsu trails kisses along Yunho's jawline.

"Wow, that's hot," Jaejoong breathes as if he's never seen it before. Changmin has to agree, though he keeps it silent. He at least has some sense of dignity.

"We'd be hotter," Yoochun says from Jaejoong's other side, loud enough that Changmin can see the smile start on Yunho's face as he hears it.

One of Yunho's hands moves up to nudge Junsu's head, urging Junsu to look around as Yunho says, "You should prove it, then," smile wide and open, just for them. It's something like magnetic; Changmin finds himself stepping closer to the bed, the urge to taste that smile for himself warring with the want to look over and see if Jaejoong and Yoochun have taken Yunho's suggestion. He compromises, taking two more quick steps to drop onto the bed next to Yunho and kiss the corner of Yunho's mouth before he looks back, humming approval at the sight of Jaejoong's fingers fisted tight in Yoochun's shirt, Yoochun pushing up Jaejoong's shirt as he kisses Jaejoong slowly.

Then Changmin's view's suddenly blocked by a head directly in his line of vision - Junsu, frowning. "I don't get a kiss?" he asks, leaning precariously over with his face a bare millimeter from Changmin's.

"You're too bratty to get one," Changmin says, just barely restraining the urge to give Junsu a well-placed nudge. Bruises would be satisfying, but the lack of resolution to this less so.

Junsu's reaction is a smile. "Guess I'll just have to take one then," he says, and presses his mouth to Changmin's, kissing him hard and fast, lots of tongue. Changmin returns the aggression with some of his own, trusting Yunho to keep Junsu from taking a tumble, not willing to let Junsu win anything.

When Junsu leans away again, Changmin looks over at Jaejoong and Yoochun, licking his lips absently for the echo of Junsu's mouth against his. "You don't match," Yunho says against his ear, one hand curled into the hem of Changmin's shirt, and Changmin realises, yes, he's the only one still wearing a top.

Junsu chimes in with, "Fix it!" as he pushes himself up off Yunho's lap. Changmin glimpses Junsu reaching out for the other two before his vision's cut off by Yunho pulling his shirt off, then another kiss, warm and slow, making Changmin smile against Yunho's mouth. The bed dips again before they pull apart, hands coming to urge Changmin back against the bed.

"Keep up," Jaejoong says, grinning down at Changmin. Junsu's clearly been busy - the other three are all naked now, and Changmin can't keep himself from lifting a hand to run it down Jaejoong's side, skin smooth and heated under his palm, settling it on the rise of Jaejoong's ass.

Someone else's hands are working on his pants; Changmin lifts up to let them be pulled off even as he bares his teeth back at Jaejoong. "Not my fault you don't do your job."

Yunho's head appears over Jaejoong's shoulder after a moment, breaking the staring match. "No fighting in bed," Yunho says, grinning as he drops a kiss on Jaejoong's shoulder.

Yoochun leans over Jaejoong's other side. "I didn't tell Changmin the plan yet," he says, frowning.

"What plan?" Jaejoong asks, beating Changmin to the question.

"Secret plan," Yunho replies, hands tugging Jaejoong back so Yoochun can slide over Changmin in his place, splitting Changmin's attention between Yoochun murmuring sweet revenge in his ear and the sight of Jaejoong between Yunho and Junsu, Junsu's hands moving over Jaejoong's chest and stomach, steadily lower, as Yunho's mouth slides down the arch of Jaejoong's throat, perfectly displayed.

Changmin watches, breath hitching when Yoochun moves on from talking to mirroring Yunho's actions on Changmin's own skin. "Changing the plan," he breathes, sliding a hand up Yoochun's back to fist in Yoochun's hair and pull him up. "Shouldn't we be over there?"

"I'm improvising," Yoochun replies, smiling broadly. "One of my strengths, y'know."

Changmin does know, but he also liked the sound of the plan a lot. "Improvise later," he replies, belying his own words with a slow drag of nails down Yoochun's back that makes Yoochun arch and shiver against him.

Yoochun nods jerkily, then rolls off Changmin, mumbling, "Cheater," under his breath. Junsu's nuzzling at Jaejoong's hip now, Yunho's mouth poised just above a nipple as Jaejoong shifts in anticipation under them. Yoochun leans up to swallow the soft noises escaping from Jaejoong's mouth, and Changmin gets a little distracted by watching again before he remembers his part of the plan, and manages to move enough to reach for the nightstand and hunt out the lube.

Bottle in hand, he moves back to join the others, reaching to run a slow palm down the curve of Junsu's spine as he thumbs the lube open. Junsu hums around Jaejoong at the touch, making Jaejoong shiver and groan, the sound muffled by Yoochun's mouth but still clear. Changmin takes Junsu's hum for approval and lets his fingers slide lower, slicked now, to tease at Junsu's entrance for a few bare seconds before he presses in with two fingers, smooth and easy. Jaejoong's made most of the day foreplay already; he thinks they're ready to move faster now. If the way Junsu moves back into his fingers is any indication, he agrees.

Changmin occupies himself with kissing at Junsu's shoulder, watching the way the other three are making Jaejoong shift and writhe and moan under their attentions. He moves his free hand to stroke at Jaejoong's knee just for the extra contact, fingers working Junsu open carefully but not slow, smiling against Junsu's skin at the way it makes Junsu groan in harmony with Jaejoong.

Finally Junsu lifts his head, making Jaejoong whine in protest. "Enough," Junsu mumbles, reaching behind himself to touch Changmin's wrist lightly. Changmin takes the prompt to move back slightly, easing his fingers out as Junsu shifts up to kneel over Jaejoong's hips. "D'you want me, Jaejoong?" Junsu asks, head ducked to watch Jaejoong, and Changmin doesn't have to see Junsu's face to know which smile he's wearing.

"Don't ask stupid questions!" Jaejoong snaps back, making the rest of them laugh, until Junsu starts lowering himself onto Jaejoong and the sight of it makes them go silent as they watch. Junsu's breath hitches slightly, Yoochun leaning in immediately to kiss him in a distraction Changmin's not sure Junsu really needs. Yunho's lowered himself to lie by Jaejoong's side, mouth against Jaejoong's ear, murmuring low enough that Changmin can't make out the words. He moves around to take the freed spot by Jaejoong's other side, partly in a bid to hear better, partly because he hasn't been kissed in too long. He doesn't want to interrupt the quiet, intimate sound of Yunho's voice, so he presses his mouth to Jaejoong's, one hand sliding over Jaejoong's waist to stroke Yunho's side, kissing Jaejoong fast and deep, looking for more than he can really get from just a kiss.

One of the others seems to figure it out, though, a hand sliding down Changmin's back to pet at his hip, making Changmin push into the touch even though he can't bear to break the kiss just yet to find out exactly who it is. The low groan Jaejoong breathes into his mouth does make him look around, though, enough to make a soft sound of his own at the sight of Junsu settled on Jaejoong, wide, wild smile on his face. "Time for part two," Junsu says, leaning down to press close to Jaejoong, arms wrapping around Jaejoong's chest. The other three move at the cue, giving Junsu room to roll with Jaejoong so that Junsu's on his back, Jaejoong over him.

Changmin's really looking forward to part two.

Once Jaejoong and Junsu are settled again, Yoochun slides into Yunho's spot, propped on an elbow so he can murmur, "Don't move," before he kisses Jaejoong. Changmin takes his place back, working a hand between Jaejoong and Junsu's bodies to stroke at Jaejoong's stomach and then curl around Junsu's cock, barely moving at all, just keeping the sensations going as he watches Yunho press kisses down the line of Jaejoong's spine.

Changmin reaches for the abandoned lube with his free hand, pushing it to Yunho and earning himself a smile that makes his skin prickle with heat. "Impatient?" Yunho teases lightly.

"I'm not stupid, hyung," Changmin retorts, making Yunho laugh into the small of Jaejoong's back before he becomes more occupied with nibbling at the jut of Jaejoong's hipbone. The way Jaejoong shudders and then goes tense shows the moment that Yunho slides in the first finger, Jaejoong's eyes falling shut as his mouth opens on a soundless exhale.

"Another," Jaejoong demands after a bare couple of seconds, pushing back into Yunho's hands and making Junsu gasp at the sudden movement.

Yoochun chuckles, low and knowing. "Changminah's not the only impatient one," he says, earning himself a swat from Jaejoong.

"I'm not stupid either," Jaejoong insists. "And Yunho always goes too damn slow!"

Yunho's voice betrays his smile. "That's because I like making you squirm."

Jaejoong makes a disgruntled noise that dies off into a moan, Changmin watching that particular twist of Yunho's fingers with interest. "'m ready," Jaejoong murmurs, breathy. "C'mon, Changmin."

Changmin's a little startled that Jaejoong managed to pick up that clue, but he doesn't object, moving to nudge Yunho aside gently. "My turn," he says, grinning, stealing a kiss from Yunho before he curls himself against Jaejoong's back, careful to support his own weight enough so he won't crush Junsu. Then he's pressing into Jaejoong, slow and steady, taking his own chance to make Jaejoong squirm under him, loving the soft noises it pulls from Jaejoong and Junsu both. His own breath's shaky with how good Jaejoong feels around him, made even unsteadier when he opens his eyes and sees Yunho and Yoochun kissing, slow and languid.

"Move," Jaejoong breathes after a moment, echoed by Junsu, and Changmin can't even think of not listening for once, the temptation to see and feel how both of them react too much to resist.

"Yeah," he whispers, giving one slow, cautious thrust that has them all trembling in sync as it moves Jaejoong in Junsu, his knees going weak at the feeling of it, always astonishing even when he's felt it so many times before. Yoochun's whispered encouragement doesn't help either, and he's not even sure when the other two moved, Yoochun guiding one of Jaejoong's hands to his cock and Changmin's completely lost track of Yunho but he can't spare the thought to see where he's got to when the urge to move is thrumming through his bones like it's more important than oxygen. Changmin straightens for more leverage, and lets himself move the way he needs to, pleasure washing over him with every thrust.

When another hand curls against his waist, Changmin figures out where Yunho is, the warmth that presses against his back a second later another clue. "You look so beautiful together," Yunho murmurs into his ear.

Changmin lets his head tip back against Yunho's shoulder, smiling against Yunho's mouth when Yunho takes the invitation to kiss him. He runs out of breath too soon, though, and breaks the kiss to whisper, "Stop watching and participate."

Yunho chuckles. "As you command," he says, and moves away again. Changmin keeps his eyes open just long enough to watch Yunho curl in against Junsu's side, slipping a hand down Junsu's chest to presumably take up where Changmin had left off, Junsu's laughter quickly muffled by Jaejoong's mouth as Junsu reaches across to return the favour. Then Changmin lets his eyes slip shut and his body take over, falling into the feeling of Jaejoong around him, the hands that drift against his hip and back from time to time, Yoochun's or Junsu's or Yunho's he's not sure, the sounds all five of them make together.

It takes what feels like no time at all until Jaejoong's shuddering under him and tightening around him, Junsu making a high, breathless sound that Changmin recognises. The combination, the knowledge of what's made them sound and feel like that has Changmin letting go of any pretence of hanging on. He thrusts in once more, hard, and lets himself fall, a choked-off noise trapped in his throat as orgasm hits.

His bones feel like jelly afterwards, too weak to hold himself up and he has to slump against Jaejoong's back, losing track of everything else but the sharp sounds Yunho and Yoochun make nearly in tandem. Eventually though, Junsu's voice breaks into his consciousness, a breathless mutter of, "Get off me, you lumps, I can't breathe!"

Changmin laughs, all air, and manages to get himself to move enough to pull out as gently as he can and then flop over, landing half on Yunho. Junsu's still mumbling about how he always ends up on the bottom and next time he'd better not be the one squashed to death. Soon they're all laughing along, curling in together with Jaejoong in the middle, blithely ignorant of the wet spot on the bed and the way they're all sticky.

"I should definitely do that again," Jaejoong says, smiling broad and unhidden, and earns himself a round of slaps.


End file.
